Ceremony
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: "I hope you'll actually tell people stuff about the story this time." Uh... "Snow, seriously? Please don't tell me we're using up the space again and you used the stupid feathers as the picture." Okay, I won't. "Idiot! Just write something!" Uh... I wrote this when I was extreamly mad/upset? Please read? Is that good? "Ugh, you're a disgrace. Go throw yourself a pity party." Sorry.


**On one of the forums I'm on, they did one of the ceremonies without me when I owned the kits' mother and one of the kits. I am on the forum all the time and they did it when I was Youth Group and I am ticked off. I was waiting for that ceremony for forever and had a bunch of stuff planned. The least they could have done the other kits first and waited until I was on to do mine. Ugh!**

 **I am going to edit some of the stuff once my feelings boil over tomorrow (and I'll probably post it tomorrow as well) so you don't see my complete rage. I let most of it out of the forum.**

 **Also, I am using Sageleaf as her name. That was her name but they said it couldn't be used so I was forced to change it to Sedgeleaf.**

 **This is how the ceremony should have went…. Roughly. I'm not even adding half of what I had planned. Especially things that I wanted to happen after the ceremony. Hmph.**

 **Credit to anyone who deserves it. You can look at my other one-shot Feathers for the forum or whatever.**

OoOoOoO

Whitekit, a pure white tom with a orangeish brown tail and dark brown eyes, bounced away from his mother happily. Sageleaf had just recently groomed his fur and was now grooming Palekit. Palekit's extremely pale, silver fur and long tail looked all nice and pretty.

Her other daughter, Tawnykit, would never let her near her. She hated her mother because the others in the clan judged her because Sageleaf won't tell who the father is. The kits don't know and neither does anyone else, which causes the suspicion that they are half clan.

Sageleaf, a silver-gray she-cat with dark gray markings and sage green eyes, was also currently due for her second litter soon and she's showed no sign of being close to anymore either so it just supports the theory.

Tawnykit, a lean, mottled pale tortoiseshell with sage green eyes, watched the exchange and only flicked her ear and scoffed, resentment shining in her eyes. _How can Whitekit act like everything's fine? Like our Clanmates don't hate us for our stupid mother's mistakes?!_ She lashed her tail and slithered further into the shadows.

Reedstar leapt up onto the roots of the Marshtree. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Marshtree for a Clan meeting!" He yowled.

Palekit broke away from her mother, perking her ears. The kit's forest green eyes widened slightly as her littermates got called up to get their names. _I can't believe we're going to be 'paws!_

Tawnykit huffed and dragged herself out of the undergrowth, giving her pelt a quick shake and stalking forward, glaring at the cats around her. She sat at the edge of the circle, aware that she was not allowed to join in completely.

Whitekit happily made his way toward the Marshtree, unaware it was his ceremony.

"Three of our kits have reached the age of six moons," Reedstar announced with a smile. "Whitekit, Tawnykit, and Palekit, please step forward."

Palekit smiled widely, eyes bright. She glanced at her littermates.

Sageleaf watched, a sad smile on her face. Her little kits are grown up. At least she has her second litter that was due any day now.

"Tawnykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and you are ready to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Tawnypaw," Reedstar mewed. "Your mentor will be Foxpelt. I hope he will pass on all he knows to you."

The ginger warrior stood and padded forward to greet his new apprentice.

"Tawnypaw! Tawnypaw!" Whitekit cheered for his sister. _She's grouchy but she's still my sister._

The two reached to touch noses before stepping back to let the ceremony continue.

"Whitekit, you are ready to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Whitepaw," Reedstar continued. "Your mentor will be Lizardtree."

She listened carefully as her littermates got their mentors. Palekit smiled, feeling happy for them.

Lizardtree leapt to his paws, excitement coursing through his veins. He touched his nose with his apprentice. _I finally got an apprentice!_ He could not hold back from jumping with joy.

Whitepaw grinned noticing how excited his mentor was. _Yay! My mentor looks like fun!_

Lizardtree stepped back, tail high. His eyes beamed at his apprentice, but then a spark of mischief glinted in them. His smile still remained, though.

"Lastly, Palekit. From this moment on, you shall be known as Palepaw. Your mentor will be Silverstream," Reedstar announced with a dip of his head towards the medicine cat. "I hope that she will pass down all she knows to you, and guides you in the art of healing."

Palekit's forest green eyes widened with a big smile as she straightened up. _I'm going to be a Medicine Cat! I'm going to heal cats! Whiteki-paw was right!_ She glanced at the tom for a second before looking over at Silverstream, not sure if they should touch noses or not. She hasn't thought of what Medicine Cat ceremonies will be like.

Blacklight's head snapped up. _Medicine Cat...?_ He echoed in his thoughts. _But... wasn't Moonpaw not coming back any time? He could feel his hackles raise. He said presumed dead! He did not say she was! She could still be alive!_

Reedstar offered Palepaw a smile, flicking his tail as he saw the young cat's joy. He knew that it might be controversial to appoint her to the position when no one knew if Moonpaw was alive or dead, but it felt wrong to deny Palepaw what she clearly wanted.

Sageleaf smiled widely as she watched the ceremony. "Palepaw! Whitepaw! Tawnypaw!" She shot a glance at her other daughter.

"Tawnypaw! Whitepaw! Palepaw!" Everyone cheered for the three.

With that, Reedstar leapt down from the Marshtree with a flick of his tail, signaling that the meeting was over.


End file.
